Nial And Friends Adventures In Hoenn
by dovakhin95
Summary: Join me and my friends on our awesome adventures
1. Chapter 1

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEP" the alarm clock screamed at me telling me it was time to wake up. Today was the day I was getting my first Pokémon. Oh by the way I'm nial I'm a 16 year old boy from kanto however our family moved to hoenn when I was meant to get a Pokémon and I never really got round to it but today was finally the day I got my first Pokémon. Any way back to the story as soon as I woke up I lept out of bed and ran to the bathroom then I realised my annoying runt of a sister was in there.

"Sarah hurry up I need to piss"

"hehehehehehe I'll be ready in about half an hour" she chuckled

"oh come on you stupid bitch just hurry up"

"dont call me a stupid bitch or ill tell mom. oh and by the way mom said you have to help me with my homework"

"screw that, that's you're teachers job I'm too busy"

"busy ? busy with what"

"im getting my first pokemon today now just hurry up and let me have my piss"

I heard a flushing sound and she trotted out of the toilet am smug look she knew she had made me suffer and she enjoyed it. After I had relieved myself I got out of my pyjamas and into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt I had bought from the pokemart and put on my hat to hide the fact that I still had bed hair and ran down the stairs I was about to leave the house when the smell of pancakes filled my nose.

I ran to the kitchen picked up some pancakes and ran out of the door I was on my way to the lab and to an entirely new life...


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through door to a gentle pleasant breeze on my face but I didn't wait around to enjoy it. I ran to the lab anxious to get my first Pokémon. Luckily it wasn't much of a run to the lab my house wasn't too far away and I was there within 5 minutes ready to make a decision that would dictate the rest of my life. I walked through the big glass doors of the lab the groups of scientists in there white lab coats and big goggles multiple computers with complex equations that im sure even Einstein would have trouble with. And there was an important looking man by a giant machine that looked very important to the research of the lab. I decided that was professor birch the professor looked kind of old with brown hair and a scruffy brown beard 10 years ago he had supplied a trainer with a Pokémon that helped save the world and helped shape the world as it is today and I hoped that the Pokémon I got from this professor would help me do great things even if it isn't as cool as stopping a battle between the two legendries that made hoenn. Professor birch noticed me standing by the door and walked towards me his deep boomy voiced bellowed "hello welcome to the Pokémon research lab im professor birch and you must be Nial "

"Yes professor it's a pleasure to meet you "

"the pleasure is all mine I understand you're here to receive you're first Pokémon we have them ready for you but may I ask you why are you becoming a trainer so late mist people you're age started 6 years ago?"

"Well I never really got round to it I was meant to get one In kanto but I moved here to hoenn and never really got round to it"

"Oh come on there's got to be a better reason than that"

"ok then I'll tell you the truth my mom's raticate never used to like me it always bit me and it kind of put me off Pokémon for a while I've only just got the confidence to get one of my own"

"Wow, man that's deep"

"Are you stoned?"

"No of course not *cough* *cough* anyway back to your Pokémon follow me"

We walked through the lab he explained how it had increased in size over the last few years and told me a bit about his research and how different Pokémon adapted to different habitats and eventually we got to a room marked starter Pokémon breeding when we walked there were 3 tanks all of which had different habitats one a desert like habitat labelled torchic, another a swamp habitat labelled mudkip and a jungle themed habitat labelled treeko.

The professor gestured to the tanks and said "make your choice" in the tank labelled torchic there was a scrawny little chicken thing in the one labelled mudkip there was a pretty cool looking fish thing and in the one labelled treeko there was a green lizard with a red stomach he looked kind of shy the professor noticed I had taken interest in the little green lizard and told me his mother rejected him and I instantly felt sorry for the little guy

I had made my choice

"Professor I want treeko."

The other Pokémon had heard me and looked at me quite sadly but treeko didn't hear me properly and thought I had said something else it was only when the professor opened the tank he had realised finally someone wanted him and his eyes lit up with glee

"Nial will you do me a favour I want you to help me with my research please will you take a pokedex and report back to me any rare Pokémon you find and what habitat you found them in"

"Sure professor it's the least I could do"

"Really most trainers are dicks and just forget completely about the professor who started their journey"

"Yeah prof I mean it will help me as well knowing more about the Pokémon I catch"

" thank you so much here are some poke balls to get you started and here's my email address so you can contact me oh and before you leave could you drop in on my daughter may and tell her she's needed at the lab but make sure you come back with her this involves you as well"

"Sure thing professor"

And I ran through the big glass doors


	3. Chapter 3

On my way over to mays house I thought about what I should name my treeko I didn't want to give a stupid name like most trainers did I wanted a proper meaningful name but I couldn't think of any so that was a job for later I let my treeko out of its poke ball for a little while to enjoy the gentle breeze and warm summer air of early June he enjoyed it and looked at me with such joy that told me I had made the right choice. After about 10 minutes of walking I came across my little sister playing with my mom's raticate, the raticate was chasing Sarah around the town they looked like they were having fun then the raticate noticed me stopped his little chase game and charged in ready to attack.

You could tell this Pokémon didn't like me it had rage in its eyes this Pokémon meant to cause harm to me it came in to attack I closed my eyes to await the inevitable but to my surprise the raticate stopped I opened my eyes to find treeko standing between me and an unconscious raticate then I realised it wasn't treeko that attacked but a blaziken I looked over my shoulder to find a young women who looked about 20 years of age with brown hair going down to her shoulders and wearing red clothes with a green bandana.

"Thanks blaziken return" she said with her soft voice

"Thanks for helping me that raticate sure had it in for me this time. "I said calmly

"oh it's no problem we can't have the next budding trainer being hospitalised on his first day can we oh and by the way im may Birches daughter and you are?"

"Im Nial I got my first Pokémon today and I was sent to try and find you"

"Let me guess he told you to return to the lab with me?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He does it with every trainer well every trainer he thinks has potential"

"Really so what does this errand usually involve?"

"Usually he will get you to battle with my skitty but skittys ill so I don't know this time"

"Hey treeko come here I want you to meet the person who saved us both from an ass whooping

The little green lizard walked over to me and climbed up onto my shoulder and made a little smile

"Hello little guy auuuuw aren't you just the cutest thing I've seen in ages" she gurgled at the now blushing lizard

"Has he got a name" she asked

"No not yet im having trouble thinking of one"

"I have an idea" she told me

"Sure fire away what's your idea"

"How about Mojo"

"What about it treeko do you like it"

"Tree treeko" nodded the little lizard

"Then mojo it is thanks again may id never have thought of that myself"

"You're welcome but shouldn't we be getting to the lab"

"Sure" I replied

And we left for the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad im here !"

Yelled may

as she walked into the lab me closely following her we had made small talk on the way back to the lab and it turns out she is engaged to Brendan the one who had saved hoenn from kyogre's and groundon's rage and has actually bonded with the legendary's.

"ahh may I would like you to meet nial he is the next trainer that this lab has started on his tracks,"

Boomed Birch

"I know dad were already acquainted," chirped may

"yeah she saved me from a couple of months in hospital," I added

"oh really, how?" Birch enquired

"my moms raticate charged at me and intended to do some harm to me and if it wasn't for may I would be in hospital right now,"

"an unprovoked charging raticate now that is strange usually raticates are such docile creatures I may have to take a look at this later but for now we'd better get down to the reason I brought you here may I want you to get one of your pokemon and get them to battle mojo ," boomed Birch

"which one ?"

Inquired may

"something that's not too weak or too strong I feel like this pair has potential how about your slakoth" boomed birch cheerfully

"ok dad, hey nial go and wait in that arena out back I'll be out in about 5 minutes," said may in her usual cheerful tone

"ok I will but be ready for a challenge" I said in a more determined tone

And me and the professor went to the arena I thought I would check treekos stats and moves so I wipped out my pokedex and began scanning.

"scanning now, Treecko the wood gecko pokemon Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. This treecko can currently use leer, pound and absorb he currently has no status effects on him,"

My treeko gave me a smile of admiration as we stood on the starting podium together and I returned this smile back and then may walked in on the battle podium

"Pokemon battle between May and Nial this is a one on one battle and the first persons pokemon to faint is the losing team and no getting your pokemon to attack the other trainer and this is a knock out fight only no harm may be caused to the other pokemon after they are unconscious or you may be prosecuted, ready?" yelled a lab assistant

I gave a nod and so did may

"the battlefield will be randomized now," yelled the assistant

A jumbotron lowers from the ceiling and lots of different arenas show up and pictures start flicking switching until it stops on a picture of a forest and all of a sudden trees start growing from the floor accompanied with grass and various berry bushes a small stream appears and makes a pleseant sound.

"hey nial close your mouth you'll catch flies" giggled may

"this is amazing I never knew they could do this sought of thing," I returned

"I know it still manages to amaze me and ive seen it for 10 years now,"

"the battle will begin in 3.2.1,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Go slakoth" shouted may throwing her pokeball

"Go get him mojo" I shouted in response and the small green lizard jumped onto the battlefield

And the 2 pokemon were standing at opposite ends of the forest arena ready to battle.

"slakoth use rain dance" shouted may

The slakoth started to do a dance and the skys opened up with torrential rain causing the small stream to grow in size to match that of a small river

"mojo use pound on the slakoth"I yelled at my pokemon.

And mojo complied he charged at slakoth sure to hit

"quickly slakoth jump into the river to avoid the attack" shouted may to my surprise

But I wasn't worried there was no way a slakoth could outrun a treecko mojo was getting closer getting ready to deliver his first blow and what seemed to be quite a powerful one.

Just as mojo reached the slakoth and was preparing to hit the small sloth the slakoth did something that was rare for any of its species it did a full dive towards the river taking me and mojo by surprise.

"well done slakoth now use the momentum from the river's to increase the power of your scratch " the slakoth then let the current pick him up which unfortunately led straight towards mojo

"quickly mojo climb up the tree to safety," I yelled

The small lizard tried to comply but the water from the rain dance made the trunk to slick for mojo to climb and plus there was the fact that he had never had the experience of using his clawed feet to his advantage. Mojo started to get frustrated but he persisted with trying to get up the tree

"hey mojo just forget the tree just brace for impact" I yelled just as frustrated but the little lizard didn't listen he just carried on trying to get up the tree

The slakoth was preparing to dive out of the water and cause some damage to mojo

next thing you know mojo backflips over the slakoth and uses pound on his head

the battle was over


End file.
